nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 20
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 20 was the 20th edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 25. The selection had a final held in Herning. Bladtkramer won the edition with his song "While I'm Young". In the North Vision Song Contest 25, it got the 9th place in the semi-final with 167 points and the 12th place in the final with 220 points. Information On 27 March 2018, despite not confirming the selection nor their participation, the album of the edition was accidentally published on Spotify earlier than intended. Therefore, DR was forced to announce their participation and confirm the national selection earlier. Further details of the selection were also revealed. Due to the selection being on its 20th edition, it was decided that contest alumn would return to host it; Elize Ryd from Amaranthe, Aura Dione and Tim Schou were announced as the presenters of the edition. The selection consisted of a final and was held in Jyske Bank Boxen, Herning. Despite initially announcing that the voting system would be the same as in the previous two editions (jury/televoting), it was eventually decided to revert back to the simply jury voting system. The voters were international juries among countries participating in the 25th edition. The non-participants and associate members voted as part of the Rest of the World. The competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs. Venue Jyske Bank Boxen is an indoor arena, located in Herning, Denmark, that is part of the Messecenter Herning. It hosts concerts, basketball, volleyball, team handball and gymnastics competitions. It has hosted the 2010 European Women's Handball Championships, the 2013 European Short Course Swimming Championships, and the 2014 European Men's Handball Championship. On 1 October 2010 Danish financial institution Jyske Bank purchased naming rights to the arena. The arena's opening event, on 20 October 2010, was a concert by Lady Gaga, during The Monster Ball Tour, with Semi Precious Weapons as her opening act. The arena was also being considered as the venue for the Eurovision Song Contest 2014, before the contract was eventually won by B&W Hallerne, Refshaleøen in Copenhagen. Competing entries The competing entries of the edition were selected by the broadcaster. Following the early Spotify release of the album, all the competing acts along with their entries were revealed on 27 March 2018 and along with the announcement of the national selection. ;Table key : Winner Final The final started on 13 May 2018 with the voting lasting about three weeks and ending on 2 June 2018. The results were presented one day later, on 3 June 2018 during the show Melodi Grand Prix: A Triple NVSC Show. Bladtkramer won the edition with the song "While I'm Young". Voting and results The voting in this edition reverted back to 100% international juries. All the countries were able to vote, including the countries that withdrew from the respective edition of the contest as well as the associate members. However, votes from non-participants and associate members were combined to make the "Rest of the World" jury. The voters were divided randomly in groups for the presentation of the votes. Voters C indicates additional votes from the co-HoD of the country. 12 points The twelve points that were given in the final. Italic indicates co-HoD of the country as an additional voter Groups The countries were randomly divided in seven groups for the voting. The seven groups were revealed during the voting and were the following: C indicates additional votes from the co-HoD of the country. 'Spokespersons' Each group was represented by a spokesperson from a country in the group. # Amanda Glindvad # Natalia Nykiel # Selah Sue # Lenny Alvaro Soler Faouzia Aja Voting grids Final ; Rest of the World External links * Final Thread * Final Recap * Final Results Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix Category:National selections Category:NVSC 25 national selections